Why my life?
by Lil Devil Baby
Summary: *2 more chapters up!* Raye finds out that she is betrothed, and to a stupid jerk for that matter!! Will love bring them together is he just going to be stuck with the maids? R&R, my fourth fic!! (others on my other name!)
1. Finding out

A/N: I've been debating whether to put this on here for a while, so if i get lots and lots of reviews, then i'll keep writing it.  
  
Disclaimer: Nopers, I don't own Sailor moon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: Finding out  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'M WHAT?!" Raye yelled in the throne room.  
  
"You heard me." her mother, the queen, said calmly.  
  
Raye began pacing. "How can I be betrothed? Who is it? Why didn't you tell me earlier? When did this happen?" she began asking at an alarming speed.  
  
"To answer your questions: you just are; Jedite, the general of the prince of Earth; you were too young; and when you were three years old." Queen Casalina answered.  
  
"When do I meet him?" she asked. The name sounded vaguely familiar to her, but she just couldn't place it.  
  
"He'll be here tomorrow morning. Early, so you'll probably be asleep. Pleas don't hate me for this." Queen Casalina did a puppy dog pout, which made Raye laugh.  
  
"Hey! That's my face!" she said between giggles. "How can I be mad at you mom?" she gave her mom a hug and went to her bedchambers to sleep. 'I wonder if he is cute.' she thought just as she drifted off into a blissful dream of an old friend.  
  
~*~ The next morning ~*~  
  
Raye woke up at 8 o'clock, the usual time she woke up, and went down to the dining area for breakfast. She was still in her p.j.'s. (A/N: long shirt and short shorts; that's what I sleep in!)  
  
She stopped abruptly as she saw her mother sitting with a few guests. Queen Casalina saw her daughter standing in the doorway and motioned for her to comein.  
  
'Thank goodness I put my hair up' Raye thought as she walked quietly over to her mother.  
  
"Hi sweetie, did you just wake up?" she asked Raye.  
  
"Yeah mom." Raye yawned slightly. "How long have you been up?"  
  
"Oh, since about 5 o'clock, when our guests arrived." she motioned across the table at a woman and two men, one looking to be about her age. "This Nadia, William, and their son Jedite." Queen Casalin pointed to each one. Nadia has light brown wavy hair and kind blue eyes. William had blonde hair with the same blue eyes. Jedite looked just like his father, only younger, cuter, and buffer.  
  
"Hi! I'm Raye. No formalities please." Raye said with a bright smile. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll eat my breakfast in my bed chambers." with that Raye turned and walked to the kitchens to get her breakfast.  
  
~*~ With Jedite ~*~  
  
'Well, she was cute. I wonder what her maids look like. hmmm....." Jedite thought to himself. (A/N: if you can't tell, he's going to be a player)  
  
~*~ In Rayes Chambers ~*~  
  
Raye had just finished her breakfast and was about to go for a morning swim. She put her blood red string bikini and grabbed her towel and headed for the indoor swimming pool.  
  
Once she got there, she set her towel on a lounge chair and jumped into the deep end of the pool. When she resurfaced, she noticed that she wasn't alone. Jedite was standing right at the edge of the pool.  
  
"Hi!" Raye said as she climbed out of the pool.  
  
"Hello." he said.  
  
"Not a very good conversationalist, now are we?" she asked teasingly.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"So....why are you here?"  
  
"Your mom and my parents sent me down here." he eyed her body. "They said we should......talk." a grin crept up on his face.  
  
Raye looked down to see if she had anything on her and then looked back up. "O....K.... any ways......do you swim?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Well, go get your swimsuit on and you can swim in here." she put on a fake smile as he walked away. 'That was really weird.' she thought as she dived back into the water.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's as far as I'm going to go for now, next chapter you will begin to see the perverted side of Jedite and the seductive side of Raye....what fun.  
  
3 Lil Chibi Baby 


	2. maids are nice

A/N: did ya miss me? of course you did.  
  
aryn: *mumbles* thatz what you think!  
  
me: in the corner, NOW!!! *points finger to corner of room*  
  
aryn: *cowers and walks to corner*  
  
me: that'z better, now on with the fic!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last time: Raye looked down to see if she had anything on her and then looked back up. "O....K.... any ways......do you swim?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Well, go get your swimsuit on and you can swim in here." she put on a fake smile as he walked away. 'That was really weird.' she thought as she dived back into the water.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Maids are.....nice  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~ 30 minutes later ~*~ (A/N: in other words, she has been waiting for him for 30 minutes)  
  
'I know it doesn't take that long to change.' Raye thought as she checked the time.  
  
Ten minutes later, Jedit strolled up to the edge of the pool as Raye resurfaced.  
  
"It's about time." she said irritatedly.  
  
"Your maids are....nice." he said as an extremely creepy grin crept up onto his face.  
  
Raye scrunched up her nose in disgust, obviously catching his perverted comment. "That was more than I needed to know. I f you wanna go fuck every maid here, be my guest, but please spare me the details." she began floating on her back. She didn't even need to look at him to know what he was doing. "And quit staring at my chest, I'm not going to sleep with you."  
  
He got an arrogant smirk on his face. "For now you won't," he suddenly appeared by her side. "but remember, we're betrothed."  
  
"Sorry babe, but I don't go whoring around like you obviously do. We may be betrothed, but," she got really close and whispered into his ear. "it can always be called off."  
  
He shivered involuntarily as she dove back underwater. 'That was different.' he thought to himself.  
  
She swam over to the ladder and climbed out. When she looked back, Jedite was nowhere to be seen. 'Oh well, at least now he won't be staring at me all the time.' she thought to herself as she began to dry off.  
  
~*~ With Jedite ~*~  
  
'She couldn't call off our betrothal......could she? Why would she want to anyways? I mean look at me.' he walked into the chambers he had been given. 'Oh well, who needs her anyway when I've got all these other women around.' He smiled and walked up to the maid cleaning, the maid he was with earlier, and slipped an arm around her waist. She smiled dreamily and turned towards him for some more fun.  
  
~*~ With Raye ~*~  
  
'What a jackass. I bet he has gone off to see how 'nice' the maids can be' Raye walked into her mother's chambers. "Mother!?" she called walking through the comfortable livingroom.  
  
"In here, Sweetheart." Her mother called back.  
  
Raye walked in and jumped onto the bed. "Mommy," she started. "I don't want to marry Jedite."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Because he is arrogant, rude, and disgusting!"  
  
"How is he disgusting?"  
  
"He's been fucking the maids!" Raye threw her hands up in the air in frustration.  
  
"Raye Irene Lezondous Pyrorubious (A/N: don't ask, thatz supposed to be her fullname, my friend made it up *shrugz*)! I don't ever want to hear such language from you ever again!"  
  
"Sorry mom."  
  
"Well, honey, you must marry him. We need this treaty with Earth."  
  
"Well, why me? Why couldn't we marry off Serena? Or Amy? Or Lita or Mina? Why me? Why my life?"  
  
"Because, Serena's already betrothed to Prince Endymion. And Mina, Lita, and Amy are already promised to others. I'm sorry, but there is no other way."  
  
"What about Lillian?" (A/N: Her older sister )  
  
"Because she isn't a virgin."  
  
Raye thought about this and got an idea. "Ok, I guess. If you need me, I'll be in my room."  
  
On her way to her room, Raye saw Chad walking down the hall. 'Just the man I was looking for.'  
  
"Hey Raye" Chad greeted while smiling at her.  
  
"Hi Chad. Hey will you help me with something?" she asked him innocently.  
  
"Sure. Anything for you." he answered shyly.  
  
"Good, come on then." she led him back to her room.  
  
"What do you need help with?" he asked while sitting on the bed.  
  
"Losing my virginity." she said calmly sitting on his lap.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: CLIFFIE!!! hehe, sorry bout that! *dodges playdough thrown at head* ARYN!!!  
  
Aryn: hehe *takes off running* buh-bye!!!  
  
Me: *growls* just review already!!! *gives death glare to Aryn*  
  
R  
  
E  
  
V  
  
I  
  
E  
  
W  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
V 


	3. Jealousy

A/N: Hey peoples, I locked Aryn up so she won't mess with me today, here's the ficcy !!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last time: "What do you need help with?" he asked while sitting on the bed.  
  
"Losing my virginity." she said calmly sitting on his lap.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: Jealousy  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" Chad exclaimed.  
  
"You heard me." she said leaning forward and gently brushing her lips against his.  
  
"What the hell?!?" Jedite walked in to see his betrothed sitting in another man's lap, kissing him. Raye jumped up and turned on Jedite.  
  
"What are you doing here? You have no right to be here." she said angrily.  
  
"It's a good thing I am here, though who knows what you and that long haired freak would've done." Jedite said with a tint of jealousy in his tone.  
  
"Why can't I kiss other guys? Or sleep with them for that matter. We all know you do that enough with other women." she yelled.  
  
"That's different. And you're betrothed to me, so you're supposed to save yourself for me." he replied calmly.  
  
"Fine, if I don't kiss or slep with other guys, then you can't kiss or sleep with other women. Otherwise, I'll sleep with every man in this palace." she had him trapped.  
  
Jedite thought about this for a moment before nodding his head. "Fine, I won't sleep around if you don't." he said. He walked over to Chad, grabbed him by his shirt, and threw him out of Raye's room.  
  
"Well, that was rude." Raye scoffed as Jedite went back into her room.  
  
Jedite opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a shrill voice. "Raye! Raye!" Lillian screeched as she ran in Raye's room.  
  
"What?!" Raye asked the overly excited girl in her room.  
  
But Lillian was no longer paying attention to Raye, her focus was all on Jedite. "Hey there, who are you?" she asked him seductively.  
  
An arrogant smirk appeared on his face as he looked at the flirty woman in front of him. "I'm here to marry your sister." he said casually.  
  
"Awww, that's not fair! How come you always get the hot ones?" Lillian asked Raye while winking at Jedite.  
  
"What did you come here to tell me?" Raye asked irritatedly. 'What a slut.' she thought.  
  
"Oh yeah, mom says we are going to have a ball tomorrow." Lillian began getting all hyper again. "She said to bring your date. She also said that you would know what she meant by that too."  
  
"Alright. I understand."  
  
Lillian turned to Jedite. "So, do you have a date?" she asked him while batting her eyelashes flirtatiously.  
  
"Yes, I do. Right here." he put an arm around Raye's waist. Lillian narrowed her eyes at her younger sister.  
  
"Why do you want her? She's only 16." Raye rolled her eyes at her sister.  
  
"You think I want to do this? I am betrothed to this womanizing asshole. I'm not here by my own free will." Raye said as she pushed her sister out of her room and closed the door.  
  
"Is your sister always such a slut?" Jedite asked, amusement written all over his face.  
  
"Unfortunately yes. You can dance with her at the ball if you want, I'm sure she'll love that." Raye walked to her closet to pick out a dress for dinner.  
  
"Are you almost ready to go to dinner?" he asked her as she came out of her closet in a red sparkly dress that was tight at the top and flowy from the waist down to the ankles. She picked out a pair of red strappy heels.  
  
"Almost, just have to do my hair." she sat down at her vanity and began curling her hair. When she had many ringlets, she put them up in a bun with a few strays curls hanging down.  
  
Jedite couldn't help but stare at her 'Wow! I didn't know she could look that good!' he thought.  
  
"Ready!" she stood up and turned around. "How do I look?"  
  
"Better than you did before." he said. Her eyes narrowed and a frown appeared on her face.  
  
"Let's just go." she said through gritted teeth and began walking towards the dining area. Jedite followed after her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: hey peoples, i can't tell if that was long or not, but oh well....REVIEW!!!!! 


	4. Sorry sorry sorry sorry!

Ack! Yes I know, been a long time. I've been meaning to post this up for quite some time now. I am currently still writing this story, just got kind of side-tracked...and then I lost it...and then I found it....and now I'm revising it. So this story may come down real soon. But I will try to finish it as soon as I possibly can. Sorry to all of you that I disappointed. I really meant to update. But.... I dunno...I'll try to get something out soon. It may take quite a while though, so you never know.


End file.
